The preparation and use of biological fluids (i.e., products from blood, bone marrow, adipose tissue, etc.) can contain unwanted and in some cases detrimental cells, growth factors, and cytokines, for example. There is a need for devices and methods for selectively removing (filtering out) catabolic or deleterious factors that could impede tissue repair or remodeling from biologic products. These biologic products include protein rich plasma (PRP), autologous serum, bone marrow concentrate (BMC), bone marrow aspirate (BMA), bone marrow mononuclear cells (BMMC), stromal vascular fraction (SVF) from adipose tissue, and other enriched or concentrated biological fluids. Furthermore, it can be advantageous to isolate certain components from biologic products.